


Mace Windu's lightsaber

by MissPatate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fun, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is trolling, Rumors, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPatate/pseuds/MissPatate
Summary: Anakin asks Obi-Wan about Windu's lightsaber...
Relationships: (fake) Obi-Wan Kenobi/Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Mace Windu's lightsaber

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> Yeah that's completly for fun!

The rumours spread across the Temple in a matter of days. The curious Anakin Skywalker wants to find out the truth. 

“Master, what do you think about Windu’s lightsaber?” the young man asks, cutting short Obi-Wan in his current activity. 

“MASTER Windu, Anakin.” the older jedi corrects him.

“Yeah, Master Windu. So, his lightsaber?”

“What about it?”

“How big is it?”

“Standard size, like every lightsabers. I don’t understand your question.” Obi-Wan nods, raising his eyebrows.

“I ask, because I was told that you saw it a lot, didn’t you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Windu’s lightsaber.”

“But why? Did something happen?”

“Er… The padawans say...er….well, there’s a rumour, at the Temple, that you….”

“That I what?”

“That Master Windu and you…”

Obi-Wan squints, looking at Anakin with an amazed face.

“That you’re together.” 

“Together? What do you mean?” Obi-Wan asks, looking now at a datapad.

Anakin thinks for a moment.

“Together. In every meaning of the word.” He tells his interlocutor. 

“What are you talking about again ?”

Anakin is now exasperated. 

“Together, as a couple.”

“Oh.” Obi-Wan’s face shows his surprise. He brushes his datapad aside and frowns. “But, wait… What does that have to do with the size of his lightsaber?”

“I’m talking about his second lightsaber.”

“But Mace only has one lightsaber!”

Anakin sighs.

“I’m talking about the one between his legs, Master.” He finally explains.

“Oh. Ah. Oh... Er… What?” Obi-Wan scratches his jaw, wondering. He smiles. “Oh ok. This one is big.” He says, smirking, before leaving the room.

Anakin’s eyes look like two large saucers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
